Charlie's Accident
by Yankee Princess
Summary: Victoria attacks Charlie in his cruiser while he was on his way to investigate another attack causing a fatal accident.  Carlisle comforts Bella.
1. The Accident

**_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction, or any fan fiction for that matter. Constructive reviews will keep the story going. I don't own Twilight. It owns me._**

**Bella's POV**

After finally becoming ungrounded and finished arguing with Charlie about Edward and I going on a weekend trip together to see Renee in Jacksonville, I leave to hang out with Edward and his family for a couple of hours. As we go out the door, the phone rings informing Charlie of another attack on a hiker in the woods just a few miles out of town. He followed us out the door attaching his gun belt on his way to the car. Charlie told us what had happened and requested again that we stay out of the woods and be home by 10:30 as agreed.

At the house, I was getting badly beat by Emmett in a game of Black Jack when a call to the house alerted Carlisle to the need of him at the hospital. At the same time, Alice gasped at a vision that had just flashed before her, but quickly became composed when we all shot her a nervous look. She got up and asked to speak to Esmè, Carlisle and Edward in the kitchen alone. Edward tried to hide the pained look on his face and made no eye-contact with me as he got up. I looked up at them a bit confused, but then continued my turn.

Alice explained that she saw Victoria leap onto Charlie's cruiser causing him to lose control hitting a tree off the side of the road. Being nearly indestructible, it was nothing for her to jump back up, bust through the windshield and pull him out to quench her thirst. Obviously, he didn't survive.

When Carlisle arrived at the hospital, they had just retrieved Charlie's body and were delivering him to the morgue. Carlisle stopped the orderly to examine the body. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to "save" him. The head doctor, Dr. Grant, found Carlisle looking over Charlie's broken body with a stunned look on his face.

"Carlisle", he said. "I am sorry to bother you on your day off, but this is why I called you. I know that his daughter is close to your family. So I thought that you would be the best one to talk to her."

"Yes, you are right. I will tell her. She is with my son at my home right now. She would do better to have the others there to support her when I tell her, rather than being home alone. At least, until her mother can get here."

He then went back home, on his way calling Edward confirming Alice's vision and that there was nothing that could be done. He asked that everyone remain unaware until he arrives because he wanted to be the one to tell her.

Knowing something was wrong, all eyes were on him as he came through the door, but his eyes were only on me.

"Bella, sweetie, I have some news, but you really need to sit down first." He kneeled down in front of me as he began. Edward's arm was around my shoulders, stroking my arm. "There was an accident tonight." He choked up a bit as he looked into my eyes, and then continued. "On the way to the scene your father was called to, it appeared that he swerved to miss hitting some kind of animal and hit a tree." He shot a look at the rest of the family as he said the word "animal". They understood. "He was thrown through the windshield. I'm so sorry, Bella. He didn't make it. I examined him myself. There was nothing anyone could do. I am so very sorry."

By that time, tears were streaming down my face and I was struggling to breath. This kind of emotion, not even Jasper could control. Carlisle took a hold of me coaching me to breath, while Esmè came to console us. Alice was sobbing venomous tears into her hands, while Jasper tried to calm her. Emmett was on his knees, while Rosalie stood behind him stunned.

When I was able to breathe adequately, all I could think of was the last thing I said to him. "I was horrible to him. I shouldn't have acted like such a spoiled teenage brat. And I kept threatening to move out before graduation. It's no wonder he lost his concentration. It's my fault. This is all my fault." And I started sobbing again.

"No, Sweetheart. You can't blame yourself." Esmè interceded through her own sobs. "It is not your fault at all. Sometimes horrible things happen to the people we love and it is perfectly normal for one to take the blame for another's demise. It is also very easy for someone to waste their life in guilt for something they had no control over. You must know that there isn't any way to know it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had an argument. He loved you so much and he knew you loved him. He understood that every teenager goes through some kind of rebellion stage. Your father was a very good cop. He wouldn't let a little argument get in the way of doing his job safely. You understand that, don't you?" She choked out a weak, breathless "Yes."

"I…uh…I want to call my mother. I'm going to go outside for a minute." I said when I regained some composure.

As I got up, Esmè stopped me and said, "Why don't you let us take care of that. We'll explain it all to her, then you can go upstairs if you want some privacy, ok?"

"OK", I agreed and went back to the sofa. "Uh…Emmett? I don't feel like playing anymore. I mean…you're kicking my butt anyway, so it really doesn't matter."

"Um…Yeah…No problem", he said still stunned.

A few moments later, Carlisle and Esmè came back into the room with the phone. My mother wanted to talk to me. Phil was looking for flights to Seattle, and they would let us know when they got it all set up.

A call the next day informed us that the funeral would be held in three days. My mother and Phil are scheduled to arrive tomorrow afternoon and plan to stay for a few days after the funeral. To My surprise, Renee had it arranged for me to stay with Edward's family through graduation. I had been bracing myself for when I would have to decline another request to leave with them for Jacksonville after the funeral.

After talking to my mother, I curled up on the sofa against Edward, but the next thing I knew, I was in his room stretched out on the bed. All of a sudden, I awoke from a nightmare showing that Victoria was the one that caused the wreck that killed Charlie. I rushed downstairs to the family room where they were plotting their next move to take her down. I had my eyes on Carlisle and Edward when I exclaimed, "It was Victoria, wasn't it? I know that look, Carlisle. It was the same look you exchanged with Edward the night they found Waylon's body."

Carlisle looked at me with a pained expression. "I am SO sorry, Bella. We wanted to protect you from that, but now as I think about it, I feel that it was wrong, and that it would be harder for you to find out about it later.

"Victoria killed my father; which means she was that close to getting me." I said and sat down on the stairs hard as my legs went weak and started hyperventilating again. Edward was by my side in a half second, coaching me to slow my breathing.

"Shhhh, Bella. Breathe, my love. Breathe. Everything will be OK. I am going to do EVERYTHING to protect you."


	2. Emmett's Proposition

Two days of me being zombified was absolutely no fun to Emmett. I was in the kitchen baking cookies in anticipation of my mother and Phil's arrival. Edward was sitting on a barstool watching. Emmett came into the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Bella, I have a proposition for you." He said as he grinned at me wryly. Edward shot him a look that translated to "Leave her alone." It was ignored.

I looked at him suspiciously and replied, "What kind of proposition?"

He grinned at me again and said, "I will eat one of those cookies, even though I despised chocolate when I was human, if you do something funny."

I cocked an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "What kind of timeframe do I have?"

Emmett thought and asked, "Does 24 hours seem fair?"

I replied with a similar crooked smile that I love of Edward, "Sure. Why not?" And shot a grin to Edward, who returned a confused, but amused look.

"And to make it official..." I said. "Follow me." And went into the living room where everyone else was sitting. "Ok." I said and got everyone's attention. Alice was grinning; either because she knew what was coming, or she too was glad I was in a better mood. I continued, "Emmett, bored with my wallowing in guilt and sadness, has requested that I do something funny. In return..." I tossed him a hot and fresh chocolate chip cookie. "He will eat that, even though he never liked chocolate. So Emmett, the stage is yours, Brother. Bottom's up." I sat upon the arm of the couch next to Esmè. Edward stood behind me stroking my shoulders as all eyes turned to Emmett expectantly. "Oh. And no puking either." I added.

Emmett exclaimed, "We can't puke." before he finished swallowing.

Esmè cringed and responded in a stern motherly tone, "Emmett, don't talk with your mouth full." Edward just rolled his eyes at his brother.

I snickered. "Are you finished?" I asked.

He responded with a Gene Simmons tongue wiggle.

With a grossed out look on my face, I said, "That was beautiful. I have to say one more thing. In my own defense for what I am planning to do tomorrow, you said, "Do something funny." I think what I am going to do is funny and I'm sure the rest of the family will agree. Is that good enough?"

"Will I think it's funny?" He asked suspiciously.

"Err...in time, I suppose, although I should probably expect a bit of revenge when in my near future, but to me, it will be worth whatever you should come up with." I replied.


	3. The Funeral

After the preacher spoke about Charlie, he focused on me. "Bella, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said in a nervous reply.

I got up on stage and unrolled the speech I had nervously twisted up in my hand while I was waiting for time to give his eulogy. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

_"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being here to support me and my family by honoring my father's memory and celebrating his life._

_To all of our friends and family, I thank each and every one of you for being here today. It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to my father, Charlie as he is watching over us right now, probably grumbling that everyone is making such a big fuss over him._

_My father lived a simple life. He was serious when the situation needed him to be, but was just as laid back and liked to have fun. He loved fishing and watching sports on television. Although I never really shared those interests, I always enjoyed his company._

_He was a great cop and was always there to help when it was needed._

_I'm sure it's not easy to be a single father raising a teenage daughter. And I know I wasn't the easiest teenager to deal with, but he always showed that unconditional love that everyone longs for. And for that, I will never forget him._

_Eric, thank you so much for backing me up, buddy._

_This song, I thought was appropriate because Eric Clapton was one of my father's favorite singers. This one's for you, Dad. I love you."_

I take a deep breath and start to sing "Tears in Heaven" to my father. I am really nervous because I know, even though he would never admit it, Edward is 100 times a better singer than I am, but one look into Jasper's eyes completely relaxes me as I start. While mostly focusing on a stained glass figure on the back wall to calm my nerves, I look down at my future in-laws. Jasper had his arm around Alice and Emmett's around Rosalie as the girls' heads laid on their shoulders. Carlisle had his arm around Esmè's shoulder. She was squeezing Edward's hand as she sobbed silently into Carlisle's shoulder. I then looked into my fiancé's golden eyes and his look of complete surprise is priceless.

Needless to say, there was not a dry eye in the place after that was over. The expression on all of the Cullens' faces showed that they too had been crying venomous tears.

As Eric and I made our way off the stage; Edward got up and wrapped me in his arms as said softly in my ear, "That was a very brave thing you did up there. You have been holding out on me. Why hadn't you ever told me you could sing? Now we can make beautiful music together."

I said, "Because if Jasper wasn't here to tame my stage fright, I would have never been able to go through with it. And I hope you don't feel bad about me not asking you to do the accompaniment, but I kind of wanted this to be a surprise; in case, I chickened out. In fact, I threatened Alice's job as wedding coordinator if she let it slip." He laughed out loud at that and said, "Good for you.", and glanced back at his sister. She stuck out her tongue.

I gave Eric a hug and thanked him again for the accompaniment.

Carlisle got up and gave me a big hug telling me he knew how hard it was for me to get up there and singing and he admired me for doing it. Esmè, also told me I was holding out on them and that I did an excellent job, with a hug.

Carlisle got up on stage and said, "Wow! It looks like we have another musician in the family. Everyone is invited to our home for a cook out. The directions are on the back of your booklet." He hopped down and turned to Edward. "Are you staying with her?" "Yeah. I'll meet you back at the house after the graveside." He said. Carlisle nodded once and left.

Jasper came over to me and put his arm around Alice. "That was excellent, Bella."

"Thank you, Jasper. I couldn't have done it without you, you know?"

"You did do it without me. I wasn't doing anything, but listening. That was all you up there." I looked confused.

Alice piped in. "See? I told you everything was going to be fine. You totally nailed it. I really can't see how you wouldn't have. The count of your mental singing along with your iPod over the last couple of days went up to157, while we were in the car."

Emmett and Rosalie joined the group. Rosalie gave me a hug. Emmett, in his big gruff voice, said, "Well, it looks like we really helped you out of your shell. That was awesome, what you did!" I smiled shyly, and thanked him. He continued, "Don't forget our deal."

Edward shot a glare at him and said in a growl through his teeth, "She doesn't have to do a damn thing on the day of her father's funeral, Emmett!"

I said, "No. It's fine. He is going to get it as soon as we get home. Don't worry about it." I said as she gave Emmett a smug, bright-eyed grin. "Emmett?" I called as he walked out of the church chuckling. As he turned around to look at me again, I said, "You might want to change out of your church clothes before we get back." He looked at me suspiciously and left.

During the graveside service, I completely broke down in my mother's arms. Edward and Alice were keeping their distance to give us some time alone. He was quick to bring a chair over to Renee, so she could sit down. She held me in her arms as she had when I was a little girl and we cried together. When I calmed down and could stand up steadily, we left.


	4. Emmett Gets Bombed

When we got back to the house, I was obviously exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Edward said nothing, but looked concerned. I said, "Don't worry about me. I am going to go bomb Emmett, then I am going to lie down for a bit."

"Do you want me to have Carlisle save you a burger?" He offered. "Yeah. That will be fine. I will eat later. Thank you."

"Ok. My love." He said, as he planted a kiss on my forehead. Then looked at me a little curiously, and asked, "When you say you are going to bomb Emmett...?"

"Water balloons." I said. "Would you like to help me?"

"Oh! Absolutely! He exclaimed and we went upstairs.

I got some clothes out of my bag and went to the bathroom. I didn't bother to knock when I got back to his room because I knew he would be more than presentable by the time I finished.

He must have been eager to pound his brother with water bombs as I was because there were at least a dozen filled and tied, ready and waiting on the massive bed in the middle of his room. Edward slid the window and asked, "Do you mind if I take the first shot?"

I said, "Go for it."

"EMMETT!" He shouted out the window.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"LOOK!" He shouted and the big red water balloon hit him right between the eyes.

We both busted out in laughter.

Emmett shouted up at us, "You are going down, Bro! Both of you are going down!"

"Uh oh!" I said. "It looks like we're in big trouble now. Let's go finish this outside." I said as I didn't feel so tired anymore.

As we got into the back yard, we noticed Emmett was just standing around talking to one of our friends, so I took the next shot at him and caught him off guard.

SPLAT! Right in the back of the head. He turned around and I stood there with a wide grin on my face. "Funny enough for you, Emmett?" I asked.

"So this was your big trick? Yeah. It was funny. And yes, you can expect some revenge in your near future. Or now." He said with an evil grin on his face.

With so many unsuspecting humans around, he couldn't run at me at his preferred speed, but he was still faster than me. He caught up with me, picked me up and threw me into the pool, Edward not far behind me. It was early spring with overcast in the sky, so the pool was really cold.

"That's not fair! I didn't get you this wet." I said as I threw another water balloon at him.

He caught it and threw it back at me. Edward caught it before it hit me and threw it behind him as he knew that was where Alice was standing. She and Jasper had collected the rest of the floating balloons from the pool and started ganging up on Emmett getting his attention off of me long enough for us to get out of the pool.

"Be careful what you wish for, Emmett." Edward said laughing as he wrapped a towel around my shivering body.

"Do you still feel like lying down? He asked as we went back into the house to change clothes AGAIN.

"Yes, but I am a little hungry now, so I think I'll have that burger first." I said.

After changing into dry clothes and making our way back outside, I fixed my burger and sat down at the picnic table.

"Are we even now?" I asked Emmett.

He shot me a playful glare and said, "Yeah. We're even."

After everyone left, I was exhausted and fell asleep against Edward while watching TV. He carried me upstairs to bed, where I woke up to the scent of sausages cooking in the kitchen.

Esmè was cooking breakfast, while Carlisle was at the table with my mother and Phil going over the paperwork and stuff regarding my dad's final expenses and inheritance when I came downstairs.

"How are you feeling, Bella? You look a little pale." Carlisle greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Well, actually I am not feeling well right now. Just sort of achy and my throat is sore." I replied.

He felt my head and said, "You feel a little warm. You might have caught a touch of the flu after that little trip in the pool last night. Why don't you grab a bite to eat? We were just finishing up here and I will give you something and you'll feel better in no time, OK?"

"Ok. Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem, Sweetie." He said.

"Carlisle, I really appreciate all of your help with this paperwork, helping Bella through this tough time, and taking her in so she can graduate with her friends." My mother said.

"It's no trouble at all, Renee. Bella is a part of our family. She is welcome any time for as long as she wants as are you and Phil." He said.

She nodded at Carlisle and said to me, "Baby, I am going to the post office and run a couple of other errands. When I finish, I will be at your father's house if you need anything. Oh! Baby, you're hot. Eat something and take some medicine. I will check on you later on today, OK?"

"OK. Mom, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Get some rest. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"I love you, Bella." She said as she headed out the front door.

I love you too, Mom. I said.


	5. Infection

Bella's POV

Edward laid beside me reading from the book assigned for an upcoming English paper and I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to a dark room. I reached over to turn on the bed lamp and immediately shut my eyes tight. The light, although not very bright, sent a pain through my head like knives stabbing into the base of my skull.

"Oh great! Another damn migraine! I mean for crying out loud I just got over the flu and have tons of homework from missing school for the funeral and then being sick." I thought as I nearly stumbled down the stairs to ask Carlisle for some headache medicine. "Carlisle…my head…I don't feel…" I fumbled over my words as I felt a cool sweep of air, which I can only assume to be Edward racing over to catch me before I hit the floor.

"Edward, lie her down upstairs and I'll get my things." Carlisle said as he headed to his office.

Edward laid me down on the bed and started stroking my face. "Bella, look at me, Love. How do you feel?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm ok. I just have a headache. I probably just got up too fast and felt a little faint. That's all." I said to try to calm him.

"Bella? I'm concerned with the number of headaches that you've been having lately. Are you having any other symptoms besides the dizziness?" Carlisle asked as he reached over to check my temperature.

"My neck and shoulders have been tight and tense. I've felt a little nauseated, and not wanting to eat much lately. Could the flu have just come back?" I said.

"That's possible. How's your pain level right now on a 1 to 10 scale?" He asked.

"About a 7 ½." I said with my eyes still shut tight.

"Ok. I think I know what's happened. I am going to have to draw some blood and start you on an IV for the pain. OK?"

"Ugh!" I said to the thought of getting a needle.

Just then, Edward squeezed my hand and said, "It's ok, my love. I'm right here. It'll be over before you know it."

I just groaned and brought my face to his chest and he started stroking my cheek with his other hand.

Carlisle was rubbing the back of my left hand to coax the veins to pop up. Then I only felt a single cool finger feel for it again.

Against my better judgment, I turned my head to the left. Esmè was kneeling behind him, her cool, soothing hand on my shin to further calm my nerves. I then glanced at Carlisle, just as he popped the cap off of the needle in his hand. I closed my eyes tight again and snuggled against Edward once more. He started humming my lullaby to calm me as he wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Ok Bella, you are going to feel a pinch. Hold real still." He said just a moment before he stuck the needle in.

I shut my eyes tighter, held my breath, and squeezed Edward's hand. He continued stroking my cheek and started coaching me to take deep breaths.

"Just try to relax now. The worst part is over. I am almost finished." Carlisle said as I heard him pop out the last of four vials of blood. "This medicine is for pain. It might sting a little going in. And you will start feeling sleepy soon. Don't fight it. You need a lot of rest right now."

He then looked up at Edward and said, "I may need your help in a bit."

He looked back at me and said as he got up, "Bella, I am going to run another test on you. It is rather unpleasant, but I will wait until you are asleep so you won't feel anything." I just nodded as he pushed the strands of hair out of my face, kissed my forehead and told me to get some rest.

Esmè then came over, kissed my forehead and said, "We'll be downstairs if you need anything, Sweetheart."

I nodded bleary-eyed at her and snuggled back up to Edward as he started stroking my cheek again and humming my song. I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

Carlisle came into my room about an hour after Bella fell asleep and felt her head. "Good. It appears that her fever is going down. Her blood tests show an infection that I suspect to be meningitis and I need a small sample of spinal fluid to confirm my suspicions. It can be an extremely painful procedure. That is why I waited until she was asleep and I needed to make sure she is still sleeping soundly. What I need you to do is help me position her so I can get to the right vertebrae."

"OK. But Carlisle, how did she have gotten meningitis?" I asked.

"It's hard to tell, but it's possible that while her immune system was compromised when she had the flu last week, the infection in her blood pumping throughout her body caused an inflammation in the meninges. Don't worry. She is going to be fine. I'm going to analyze this as soon as we get it done and a 7-day course of IV antibiotics will take care of it." He explained.

"OK. What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Help me turn her onto her right side and hold her still while I draw the spinal fluid." He said.

I helped Carlisle turn her over to her side taking care not to disturb the IV in her hand. He lifted her shirt up just enough to expose a small area of her spine. After he sterilized the exposed area, he pulled out the biggest needle I have ever seen. My eyes must have been as big as saucers because Carlisle chuckled when he looked up at me and suggested that I don't watch.

"Bella is not going to feel anything, but I should tell you that this may be unpleasant to watch." He warned.

"OK." I said as I focused on her beautiful face as she slept peacefully. Just a few minutes later, he finished and placed a dressing over the puncture site.

"All finished." He said as he pulled the gloves off and tossed them into the trash. "Let's turn her back over onto her back and that will allow for more pressure to be put on the wound." He continued.

I helped him roll her back over, putting her IV hand across her chest. I then laid on my side next to her stroking her other hand when Alice came into my room. I didn't like that she was blocking me from reading her thoughts.

I looked at her confused. "What's up?" I asked my stubborn sister.

"I have news. Can you and Carlisle come downstairs?" She asked.

I looked at Bella, then at Carlisle.

"She will be out for a while. I gave her an extra dose to be sure she wouldn't wake up during the procedure." He assured me.

I nodded and followed them to the sitting room where the rest of the family, Jacob and a few of his pack were gathered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jacob started. "The red headed leech was spotted near our reservation just less than an hour ago and we followed her scent until it disappeared near …wait…where's Bella?"

"She's not feeling well and sleeping upstairs. Get on with the details. Where did you lose her scent?" I said irritated at the abrupt subject change.

"Near here. That's why we came over to let you know she may be close. What's wrong with Bella?" He asked.

"She had a bad migraine and Carlisle gave her something that made her sleepy. She'll be better after it wears off. We need to discuss ending Victoria." I said no less annoyed with him for changing the subject again.

Emmett piped in. "Let's go now! It hasn't been long, right? She can't be too far."

Jacob replied. "No. It hasn't been long. We tracked her this far."

Carlisle interjected. "Yes. Something needs to be done about Victoria. I will have to catch up with you after I finish analyzing these samples. Someone also needs to stay to tend to Bella when she does wake up."

"I will manage Bella while you look for Victoria." Esmè offered.

"Fine. When I get these samples analyzed and figure out the proper course of meds to deal with that, I will catch up with you guys. Work with the pack to come up with a solution. No more rivalries, ok?" He said to us.

"Yeah. Ok." We all grumbled as Carlisle went upstairs to his office. We then started discussing a plan of attack if we caught up with Victoria tonight.

Oooooh…Sorry. But I must keep you in suspense for now. 1) It's getting late and I am tired. And 2) I have to think about where I should go with this. Any suggestions from my readers will be credited in an author's note starting the next chapter if I choose to go with your ideas.


	6. Author's Note for Chapter 6

**Author's Note for Chapter 6:**

First of all I wish to apologize for keeping my readers in suspense in waiting for the continuation of my story. I've had a million things going on in the last few months that have been keeping me quite busy. In March, my cousin had some cardiac complications during the last week of her pregnancy, but fortunately she and the baby are both doing really well now. The next month, my great-aunt passed away. The month following that, my godfather passed away. Again, the month following that we had a memorial service for my great-aunt since that was the only time the entire family could get together. The following month, I moved (again! ugh!) and now just trying to get everything around here settled and set up in a new job and I felt that I should neglect my hobbies for a while and focus on other things. Since this story started somewhere around the middle/end of Eclipse I think this will probably be the last chapter and I am going to end it as it leads into the Breaking Dawn book. I'm beginning to get bored with the whole Twilight thing anyway. Of course, I will see both parts of Breaking Dawn, but I am moving on to other things now. I like more horror and suspense, so that will be what I will be posting from now on.

One more thing before I actually get on to writing this final chapter, I just want to say something in response to some of my reviews. Before I start writing something, fiction or otherwise, that has specifics that matter like illnesses or events from the past, I always do my research before writing about them. I too, have a medical background and know my medical terminology and details about many common illnesses and conditions, specifically those that have touched the lives of my loved ones.

The following information is from **Wikipedia**, where I do most of my research. **WebMD** is another good one because they make their descriptions easy to understand for those who have little to no medical background.

**Meningitis** is inflammation of the protective membranes covering the brain and spinal cord, known collectively as the meninges. The inflammation may be caused by infection with viruses, bacteria, or other microorganisms, and less commonly by certain drugs.

**Lumbar Puncture:** In the past, the patient would often be asked to lie on his/her back for at least six hours and be monitored for signs of neurological problems, though there is no scientific evidence that this provides any benefit. The technique described is almost identical to that used in spinal anesthesia, except that spinal anesthesia is more often done with the patient in a sitting position.

**Lorazepam: **(initially marketed under the brand names Ativan and Temesta) is a high-potency short-to-intermediate-acting drug that has all five intrinsic effects: anxiolytic, amnesic, sedative/hypnotic, anticonvulsant and muscle relaxant. Lorazepam is used for the short-term treatment of anxiety, insomnia, acute seizures including status epilepticus and sedation of hospitalized patients, as well as sedation of aggressive patients.

Next I would like to give credit to **twilight1alice** for her suggestion that led me to the idea of Bella's actual condition.

Give me at least through the weekend and let's see what I can come up with.

Thanks for not giving up on me.


End file.
